Satan's sister
by Possibly-a-bit-obsessed
Summary: Who would Satan really trust to watch his sons in Assiah. She may keep them safe but she has dark secrets. Secrets that could destroy everything and the twins don't know but they are the key. The key to her past and their future.
1. Chapter 1

_Chaos in Gehenna_

Chaos. For miles around the castle there was chaos.

The gate was wide open and Satan was coming through.

I watched slowly following the movement of the demons out of his way, making a path for their king to walk through.

He burned blue. He's angry. He could have gone against someone in Assiah or did he not get the boys. Knowing my luck (and his skill) it is probably the later. Normally Satan is an adult around 6' 3" with black hair and startling blue eyes. At the current moment he's a raging inferno of blue fire.

There's only one way to find why he's so angry.

I walked off the roof , a burst of adrenaline flowed through me and like second nature my wings snapped out.

I glided down to him and immediately saw the anger in his face. The murderous intent letting everyone know not to approach. Ha, like that was going to stop me finding out what happened. Gliding down I landed in front of him and prepared for what he was going to say.

 _Anger bubbled out of me. Blasted exorcists always getting involved. His sons powers were now bound to that damn sword and he cursed the world for it. A figure landed a few meters in front of me. She stalked up to me a dark figure with her black wings spread out behind her. Good. I need her skills only she can do this. She has her own reasons for wanting him here. It's the only way she can stay free. I glanced at her._

" _Go find him. Keep him safe. I can wait." her short blonde hair fell in front of her face and she nodded._

He opened the gate. I strode through. I didn't understand why he only said to watch one son, to my understanding there were two but Satan always has a reason.

I arrived in Assiah . Don't worry little nephew I'm coming and soon you will be back where you are meant to be and those years I'm watching well….. time for some fun.

~5 years later~

The boy was cute and his name Rin suited him. There was another boy at this place at this place ,Yukio. I had kept an eye on Run for years and he was obviously the better twin. Even at this age I could tell he would make a good demon **.** As for his brother he seemed perfectly human. Shame. At five he would have started training but at this place he was going to a thing called school. I watched Rin at this thing and found it a strange place. Apparently strength was not a deciding factor about who did well , it was all about intelligence. I mean intelligence was important in Gehenna but ultimately intelligence could be taught, strength could not.

I could already sense a small weakening in the binding that was placed on him a few more years and he would be free of it. A Demon creeped towards the school. I glanced at it. It carried a message for me from him Satan.

 _I am sending Astarioth to collect my son you will come back with him but allow Astaroth to collect him. I need you to stay out of sight for the time._

So Satan couldn't wait until the binding was broken by the looks of it he was going to break it himself. Fine by me. It's always fun to watch a bit of torture.

A few hours later I felt the gate open a demon crept through and Rin started to leave school. Ha ,his guardians were lax they allowed a boy of five walk home with only his weakling brother for protection. They had for months now and already I had to crush a few idiots to tried to attack him. Demons seem to be attracted to Rin and I knew Satan wouldn't want a demon to hurt his precious son.

Astarioth walked around the corner a few minutes before Rin started to leave he was planning to grab them when they got around the corner. The twins left the school and started to walk home. Unknown to them it was unlikely both would make it back.


	2. Chapter 2

I watched Rin and Yukio walk around the corner. They seemed happy together. Is this what family is meant to be like. It never was like this at home, fights were common and it's not like our parents tried to stop us. I glanced back at the twins. They were getting close to Astarioth. Soon they will be back in Gehenna and then the real training can start.

Fosteps. I glanced behind me. Damn it. Shiro walked up the pavement. He seemed to be following Rin and Yukio. Well it looks like Astarioth wouldn't have it easy.

I settled down on the roof of a tall buildings ,close enough that if Astaroth won I could go through the gate with him but far enough away that I wouldn't be seen as possibly trying to help him out.

It ended much quicker than I expected. In fact I don't even count it as a fight. I didn't realise how weak Astarioth was. It is actually depressing how this apparently strong demon was crushed by an exorcist. Shiro just walked in and beat Astarioth up and left with the twins.

I glided down to see what state Astarioth was in. Pathetic. He's a bloody mess, barely conscious and it looks like he's crying. I'm not staying. I can't be bothered with this demon. If he put up more a fight I might have dragged him to Gehenna to recover but he doesn't deserve it.

I started to walk away.

"Stop. Help me" he rasped coughing up more blood. "Satan sent me…"

I turned. Satan might have something to tell me. If he does it might be important

"Carry on"

"He wants the sword. He NEEDS the sword. He wants you to get them. The twins and the sword." He coughed up more blood. Damn I'm covered in blood now.

"Fine I'll do it. When you crawl your pathetic backside to Gehenna tell him I'm coming back. WITH his sons"


	3. Chapter 3

I stopped outside the church and prepared myself for a fight. A few exorcist's. One may be the Paladin but that's not a new one for me.

I walked through the gate, a burning sensation ran through my body as I walked through the barrier. Not the weakest barrier but not strong enough to stop me. I unfurled my wings as I rung the doorbell. A priest opened it and I slammed the palm of my hand into his nose. Blood spilled from this face running down onto the floor. He screamed. A high pitch scream of pure terror. I finished him in one motion, not dead at least I didn't think so.

I strode into the kitchen. Flicking my wings into another priest, causing him to go flying through a window, I glared at the Paladin, Shiro.

He charged at me with swords drawn. In one smooth motion I drew one of the twin swords sheathed at my side. Easily blocking his sword, I slammed my elbow into his jugular. Making him collapse in an instant. The other priests coward in a corner.

I smiled. Letting them see my inch long fangs. They whimpered and I moved on.

The twins were in the corridor. Frozen. Suddenly one just collapsed. A twinge of worry hit me. Did I accidentally hit him? Or did he just die of fright? I peered at him. Definitely alive. I decided he had fainted. The other one was still frozen as I picked them both up and threw them over my shoulder. Neither moved.

I have the twins now for the sword. I had been feeling a pulsing of power ever since I entered the building. It was hidden but something with that much energy can't be hidden for long. I followed the pulsing. It was getting stronger the further towards a raised block I walked. I walked around it saw a door and approached. A little laugh passed through my lips.

"So Samuel is involved in this. I should have known" I uttered to myself.

"Who's Samuel?"

Damn it I forgot that one of them was awake.

"Samuel is my nephew. A powerful demon but also a complete idiot. Especially if he did this. Now be quite. I have stuff to do."

I traced my finger over the lock. Samuel has gotten good at this kind thing. It's strong much stronger than the time we used it to lock Satan out of his room but then that was a few hundred years ago and I haven't seen Samuel in a few years. Maybe I'll come back and see him later. The lock clicked. Interesting seems Samuel knows I'm here and he doesn't want to go directly against Satan. Well it seems he's not as stupid as I thought. I reached down and grabbed the sword.

One of the twins started to struggle. God I hope I don't have to look after them. Knowing my luck I will have to.

I had the twins and the sword. Now for the gate. I strode out the building. Either side of me screams and cries came from the priests and the twins. I walked out of the door and into Gehenna.


	4. Chapter 4

Satan was waiting for us.

"Hello little sister. Been a few years, hasn't it?" he spoke smoothly.

"Yes it has. Now take your son's"

I dumped the two boys into his hands but I didn't want to let go of the sword. It reminded me of my swords but they are gone. I forced myself to open my hand and drop the sword. It clanged loudly when it hit the stone floor.

Satan looked at me

"You could go get those swords back you know. It's been years since you last held them and our parents aren't here anymore"

"Never. I'll stay by what I said. I will NEVER fight with those damn swords again. Not after that day"

I walked off. I wanted them back. I trained with them. I killed with them. I had them throughout my childhood, the only thing that showed my parents cared but they didn't and everyone knows that.

They were part of me not like these two pathetic excuses for swords that I now carried but I needed a weapon and they did the job.

 _My little sister walked of. I feel sorry for her. She wants those swords but isn't letting herself admit it to anyone. It's all mother and father's fault. They broke her._

 _I glanced down at my son's. At least they were here. She may be messed up but she does a job quick when she wants. One is conscious but he looks frozen. I suppose that's expected he's only five and just been kidnapped. The other is completely out of it and he looks like her. I always miss her every day for five years and now I can bring by boys up like she wanted. I may only really be interested in training the one with the flames but they're both here so I might as well train them both. Deep in my heart I wish I could have left them in Assiah ,where they would be really happy, but it was two risky. Exorcists aren't nice to demons even if they are only children. I'm proof of that._

 _I picked them up and headed towards there room. They don't need me at the moment. They need each other now. To recover. I'll try to explain tomorrow._

I sat on the roof of the castle as unwanted memories flooded back to me. My parent throwing me out.

-"Pathetic. You are not my daughter." She screamed.

I was seven. I was never good enough. Not like Satan. Satan was perfect. He peered out of a window he was older than me and mother never treated him like this.

"I'm sorry" he mouthed. I knew he tried to talk her out of it but mother had hated me from the day I was born. -

I shock my head I don't want those memories.

-Plunging two swords into the ground at 15. Fire cracked overhead.

" Never again. I hate you. I hate you all. You want me to use these to kill everyone. I won't. Not now, not EVER."

My fangs were growing. I was losing control.-

No I don't want these memories. I don't want to remember that day. I need to move I need to talk to the fire demon. They should have the answer. They always use to and I need my home. My real home.


End file.
